overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer Kingdom
Sorcerer Kingdom (魔導国) is a newly founded nation in the New World. It is currently a city-state and land-locked nation. The newly formed nation is ruled by the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, who is attempting to turn his nation into a utopia for all races. Background It was an idea born in the mind of the 7th Floor Guardian, Demiurge, after misunderstanding the Last Supreme Beings, Momonga, wishes for world domination. After sharing his epiphany with his fellow NPCs, the denizens of the Great Tomb of Nazarick committed themselves to this false dream of making Momonga, the Overlord of the New World. Upon arriving in the New World, Nazarick began to quickly expand it's influence. Carne Village became loyal to Ainz Ooal Gown after he personally saved them from the Sunlight Scripture and helped improve the village's defenses. It also conquered the local demi-human population, sparing those who submitted while killing those who didn't. To prepare for war, Demiurge along with the Pleiades and Evil Lords attacked the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom. This was, however, distraction while Nazarick robbed the Kingdom of it's resources and took control of the criminal organization "Eight Fingers". It was also around this time that Demiurge met the Kingdom's Third Princess, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, whom became a spy for Nazarick. With preparations complete, Demiurge came up with a plan to cause a war. Ainz personally traveled to the Baharuth Empire where he met and recruited it's strongest magic caster Fluder Paradyne. Flunder then tricked Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix into sending four Worker groups into the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As planned, the four Worker groups were slaughtered by Nazarick's denizens and the 6th Floor Guardians, Aura and Mare were send to the Empire to force the Emperor to appeal before Ainz. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc After initial talks, Nazarick and the Baharuth Empire form an alliance against Re-Estize Kingdom. Ainz Ooal Gown crowned himself as the Sorcerer King and founded the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. After the massacre at Katze Plains, Ainz Ooal Gown claimed the fortress city of E-Rantel and its surrounding area. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, E-Rantel becomes its capital and was ruled peacefully with no revolts under his reign. The citizens of E-Rantel are living ordinary lives with the Death Knights used as city guards, Elder Liches as public servants, and Soul Eaters are used to pull cargo wagons. The newly founded nation was, however, not without its share of problems. As it's a non-human nation, no merchants were willing to trade with them. Also, due to the superior fighting prowess of the Undead, Adventurers have become obsolete, causing the Adventurer's Guild to go into decline. To deal with the latter, Ainz decided to change adventurers into explorers of the unknown, funded by the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Sorcerer Kingdom sent a diplomatic led by Albedo to the Re-Estize Kingdom to open formal relations with each other. While there she worked with Eight Fingers and manipulated lower-class nobles into becoming supporters for the Sorcerer Kingdom in preparation of annexing the Kingdom. She also ordered Eight Fingers to import large quantities of food to the Sorcerer Kingdom, taking care of the problem of no one trading with it. Meanwhile, Ainz traveled to the Baharuth Empire to recruit adventurers for his new Adventurer's Guild. To do so, he challenged and defeated the current Martial Lord, displaying the power of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Ainz also visited Emperor Jircniv, unknowingly intervening and ruining a secret meeting he was having with the Slane Theocracy, preventing the two from forming an alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom. Afterwards, the Emperor gave up on opposing the Sorcerer Kingdom and requested Ainz to allow the Empire to become its vassal state. Ainz would, however, only accept such a thing if it was done officially. A short while later the Sorcerer Kingdom received the Empire's official terms of vassalization. However, Ainz left handling them to Albedo and Demiurge, as he had shifted his focus to Dwarf Kingdom. Culture In the power structure of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the most important thing wasn't a being's combat power, but the fact of the matter is that one was a creation of the Supreme Beings. The NPCs, which are personal creations of the Supreme Beings were thus, given commands based on a higher level of authority. This was especially the same with NPCs who're handed down the duties of being a Floor Guardian. To the inhabitants of Nazarick, the former guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown were regarded and treated as gods that deserve their utmost respect, devotion, and undivided attention. Ranked below the NPCs are POP, monsters that are automatically spawned by the mercenary system from within YGGDRASIL. In other words, they form the servant caste. The status of the servants are based on their level and job class, and are not associated in any means with the floor level, where they were spawn from. With the subsequent summoning experiments conducted by Ainz Ooal Gown, numerous permanent undead summons have entered into the service of Nazarick. Due to a majority of the denizens living within the tomb are descended from a hierarchy of demi-human and non-human racial backgrounds, humans were primarily seen as an inferior species. Most, but if not all of the creatures in Nazarick almost view humans as another type of specimen, toy or food. Although there do exists some exceptions, who are exempted from this kind of rule, which is generally ignored for a few. Nazarick inhabitants will usually treat each other with politeness, where one would expect no less from a non-human race. However, the inhabitants were seen to be brutally barbarous to any outsiders who enter their ground as they are quite extremely protective of the tomb itself. Nevertheless, this general policy has been relatively flexible, due to the need of strengthening Nazarick and the advocacy of the upper echelons. For this exact reason, outsiders have been allowed to migrate into the sacred tomb, so to militarize and assimilate their general population from Nazarick with the native demi-humans and non-human in the New World. At first, non-human species that were discovered in the New World were tolerated, but it is mostly due to kinship and the original membership policy decreed by the Supreme Beings. On the other hand, upon seeing that more could actually be gained from incorporating conquered races rather than destroying them, Nazarick decided to alter its policy and allowed in other races such as demi-humans entry. While accepted into the non-human nation, they are still considered to be at the bottom of the social hierarchy. Despite this, the subservient races are given a fair share of protection and welfare for their benefit, when living under the dominion of Nazarick. Religion All denizens living within the Great Tomb of Nazarick worship and idolize the 41 Supreme Beings as gods though with the exception of few newcomers like Tsuare. This is also the same for several NPCs such as the Pleiades, Floor Guardians, and Area Guardians who were created by them. An NPC's loyalty will sometimes remain with one's Supreme Being to the extent in which their creator's well-being is placed above all else than the rest. Therefore, the NPC created by them will without a doubt rebel and fight against the other Supreme Beings if they were ordered to do so according to their creator's wishes. Even though almost the entirety of the 41 Supreme Beings have vanished, the NPCs still hold memories of them dearly, relying on them for moral support. As Momonga is the last of the 41 Supreme Beings who hasn't abandoned them yet, thus all of the NPCs in Nazarick continue to stay faithful to him and their creators. Commonly, most of the NPCs in Nazarick would find their very task pleasing due to the presence of Ainz being the only Supreme Being left to give them an order to do something that is utmost an honor and a reward requested by him. Items once owned by the Supreme Beings are regarded as holy relics, as they are physical links to their patron gods. Ainz Ooal Gown uses such items as a way to instill loyalty and gratitude towards his subjects. In a recent turn of events, a cult of worship revolving around Ainz Ooal Gown has slowly taken shape among the conquered lizardmen tribes. Politics The Sorcerer Kingdom has no defined government structure, though from a contemporary view point, it would more or less be described as a corporation. The highest authority in the non-human nation is the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, the Last of the Supreme Beings. The corporate structure of Nazarick is mostly due to Ainz's former life as a salaryman to manage the tomb's resources and personnel. Using this as a template, Ainz sees his position as a CEO of Nazarick while the Floor Guardians act as the Board of Directors. As the highest authorities next to Ainz Ooal Gown, the Floor Guardians possess broad freedoms. So long as they complete their duties for the benefit of Nazarick, and do not prevent others from completing theirs, the Supreme Being is content to let them do as they please. There is very little political activity amongst the Floor Guardians, though they do engage in friendly competition and joint ventures, depending on the present situation. When establishing connections like trade with other nations, some diplomatic measures were mostly handled by Demiurge as Nazarick's ambassador, and Albedo as Overseer of the Floor Guardians. While Pandora's Actor however, plays the role as Momon over at E-Rantel and hears out people's opinion about the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown and his way of ruling. Common ideals that the Sorcerer Kingdom promotes are self-sufficiency, practicality and egalitarianism. Any new territory or subjects must be necessary for the continued existence and upkeep of the greater whole of the Kingdom. Those that show the efforts of their hard work are rewarded, but those that do otherwise or harm are abandoned. Military Strength The majority of inhabitants living inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick are different non-human species that are known to possess monstrous abilities that surpass humans and demi-humans. The strongest NPC of Nazarick is said to be even more powerful than any member of Ainz Ooal Gown if one doesn't have a World Item to defeat it. Additionally, Nazarick is filled with traps on every floor, that lay in wait to catch any invaders off-guard. Invaders often find it hard to escape from the traps let alone fight off the non-human races that live close by, there also exists several demi-human races that live alongside them. Sorcerer Kingdom is led by the last Supreme Being: the "Sorcerer King" Ainz Ooal Gown, who has possession of eleven World Items within his arsenal for the Floor Guardians to use. Ainz Ooal Gown's army outside of Nazarick is a force that consists of Death Knights, Soul Eaters, and numerous types of undead guards. Even within the special ranks of Nazarick, there are subdivisions of social classes such as the Floor Guardians, Area Guardians, Pleiades, etc since they're created by the 41 Supreme Beings. Utilizing Shalltear's spell as "Gate" for transportation, Ainz was able to send over and largely amass an army of one thousand undead soldiers to the Katze Plains under his command. Ainz's undead army is primarily composed of two hundred Death Knights, three hundred Death Warriors, and five hundred Soul Eaters for them to mount with. It was said by one of the Slane Theocracy's cardinals that Ainz Ooal Gown's military forces are assumed to be equivalent to 500 small countries, which can destroy a nation by themselves. Other than an army of Soul Eaters, Death Knights, and Death Warriors, Ainz Ooal Gown's main stead military force is composed of the Nazarick Old Guarders and their related species. It is unknown what their exact numbers are, but the Kingdom was able to field around six thousand of the Guarders in a matter of days during the conquest of the Great Lake. Foreign Relations The Sorcerer Kingdom is the newest arisen non-human nation in the New World. Though the territory it compromises is small as well as its population, the nation is continuously growing in strength, with each new conquest and acquisition of resources. Though the Sorcerer Kingdom possessed the smallest territory, in the first months of its emergence it has gained a reputation of having the strongest military might and is hence feared by all neighboring countries. Re-Estize Kingdom Currently, the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Sorcerer Kingdom are at odds with one another due to territorial disputes. Prior to this, relations between Nazarick and the Kingdom were not so hostile. In the beginning of Nazarick's explorations of the New World, the Kingdom was the first nation that was encountered. Ainz Ooal Gown himself saved and befriended its strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff. After several months of infiltrating the Kingdom, the hierarchy of Nazarick sadly decided that the Kingdom offered no appeal, deeming it to be the weakest of the neighboring human nations. Operations in the Kingdom only continued due to its use in bolstering Ainz's active career as an adventurer, Momon the Dark Hero. However, the non-human nation later allied with the Empire to fight against the Kingdom in their annual war, with the end result in the destruction of the Royal Army and the near political collapse of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The two kingdoms opened formal relations to better understand each other, though it is only a matter of time before the Sorcerer Kingdom invades the human nation. Baharuth Empire The Baharuth Empire is an allied nation of the Sorcerer Kingdom. It was the first human nation to make official contact with Nazarick, after Count Femel's Workers intentionally invaded the sacred tomb. It faced annihilation by just two of Nazarick's Floor Guardians, though the situation has defused thanks to the cooperation of the Bloody Emperor. While the Empire seems to have negotiated a truce with Nazarick, in actuality its emperor is scheming the downfall of Nazarick after seeing the potential dangers of a non-human state so close to the human nations. Under this ruse of peace, the Empire has formally recognized Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. After the Massacre at Katze Plains, the Empire was so demoralized by the sheer power of the Sorcerer King and was bereft of any potential allies to form a coalition against Ainz Ooal Gown that it totally submitted to the Sorcerer Kingdom, becoming a vassal state. Slane Theocracy Though there existed several unofficial skirmishes between the two powers, the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and the Slane Theocracy have yet to establish any real political relations. By chance, a war will likely erupt between the two powers as the mere thought of the Sorcerer Kingdom being a non-human state is intolerable towards a nation like Slane Theocracy who supports human supremacy. Due to this belief, some denizens from Nazarick such as Albedo herself truly believes that the Theocracy is considered to be one of the greatest threats to their nation. However, with annual war happening between the Empire and the Kingdom, the Theocracy has come to mutual terms and declared neutrality against Sorcerer Kingdom refusing to participate. In punctuality, they are very weary of the nation and are coming up with solutions in order to defend itself, as of the moment, they have sent infiltrators from the Clearwater Scripture in order to gain more concrete information within E-Rantel. However, for the moment they decided not to peruse a full confrontation, the primarily reasons are due to the nation currently facing a war-front with the elves as well as having no additional forces to send for another full scale war. Dwarf Kingdom While Sorcerer Kingdom and the Dwarf Kingdom have not yet interacted with each other, Ainz Ooal Gown has taken an interest in the weapons that the nation produces. With the vassalization of the Empire and the Kingdom's annexation underway, the Sorcerer Kingdom switched it's focus to the Dwarf Kingdom. Roble Holy Kingdom The Sorcerer Kingdom send Demiurge to the Holy Kingdom in order to establish a relationship with it. This was, however, but a ruse to allow the Sorcerer Kingdom to learn more about the Holy Kingdom and formulate plans of annexing it. Agrand Council Alliance Before the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to learn more about the Agrand Council Alliance, but was ultimately unable to send any spies due to Nazarick being understaffed. Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown used his Guild's banner as the official flag of the Sorcerer Kingdom. * Like the Eight Greed Kings, the Sorcerer Kingdom is attempting for world conquest. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Non-Human Countries Category:Nazarick